


Pretty, Tony, and Beautiful

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on my fic 'An Accord', M/M, Moodboard is rated G Story is rated E, WinterIronSpider, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Excerpt fromAn Accord“Don’t worry, Pretty,” Tony said tenderly, still threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I take care of Beautiful, I’ll take care of you too. Two strong men who could break me like a twig, but who I’ll keep safe because that’s what all three of us are looking for from each other.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Pretty, Tony, and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Accord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556401) by [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini). 



> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: A3 - Free Space
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

* * *

From 'An Accord' Chapter 12  
(which I'm finally working on!)

* * *

Mornings like these, no one could tell who kissed who first. Tongues as tangled as their bodies had been. Bites, of course, from Bucky, spine-melting passion from Tony, soft yielding desire from Peter. It was lips on lips on lips. One time they actually tried it that way. It was sloppy and fun and ended up with the three of them collapsed into laughter and giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
